Sasuke vs Vegeta
Sasuke vs Vegeta 'is a a One Minute Melee by Theultimatelifeform. Description ''Naruto vs Dragon Ball Z! With tragic backstories, black hair and a moody persona, these two shonen anti-heroes have the power to defeat their opponents, but are mostly outshined by their rivals. When these two cross paths, who will win? Pre-Battle '''Above a grassland Vegeta was flying around, growling. Kakarot thinks he can get a lead because he has this 'god form' to him, but I will show that The Prince of the Saiyans is NOT to be undermined! Vegeta growled before he heard an explosion of electricity and screams of fighting. Curious, Vegeta looked down to see Naruto and Sasuke fighting, with Sasuke kicking Naruto across the ground. Vegeta descended upon the battlefield and destroyed a blast of lightning with a ki blast, startling both Sasuke and Naruto. When Vegeta landed, he quickly turned around and punched Naruto, who was running at him, causing him to go flying into the distance. When Vegeta turned to face Sasuke, he crossed his arms. Mind telling me what's going on here? Vegeta asked Sasuke, who put his sword back in it's holster and crossed his arms. Nothing of your business. He replied, causing Vegeta to grit his teeth. What was that?! Vegeta shouted, but Sasuke was unphased, Listen, earthling, I DEMAND to know what's going on! Like I said.... Sasuke sighed, None of your busine-'' However, Vegeta flew and punched him in the face, sending Sasuke flying, though Sasuke managed to land on his feet and stare at Vegeta. ''You've just made a grave mistake. Sasuke growled. Then come and prove it! Vegeta yelled before getting in a battle stance. Triumph or die! ENGAGE! The two fighters instantly rushed each other and collided punches, only for Vegeta to teleport behind Sasuke and punch him repeatedly, then kick him in the air before flying in front of him and doing a double axe handle to send him down. Sasuke landed on the ground before getting on his feet and running away from several ki blasts being fired by Vegeta, only for Vegeta to teleport in front of Sasuke, leading to Sasuke kneeing him in the face, then punching him several times before doing a spin kick to send Vegeta back. 50! As Vegeta skidded across the ground, he stopped himself and wiped blood from his mouth. Not bad! Vegeta said before dodging several punches from Sasuke, then kneed him in the jaw, followed by several punches and a kick, which Sasuke blocked. Sasuke, using this chance, threw Vegeta down to the ground and did a fire blast to attempt to burn Vegeta, but Vegeta managed to block it with a ki barrier. When Vegeta closed the barrier, he noticed Sasuke was gone, leading to Sasuke to pop up behind him and knee him in the back. Sasuke immediately used this chance to kick Vegeta in the back of the head, then elbow him back a few feet. 40! Vegeta growled and flew at Sasuke, punching him in the stomach repeatedly before slamming him into a tree, then flying up while dragging Sasuke against the tree, then throwing Sasuke up before doing a double axe handle, sending him to the ground. As Vegeta charged up a big bang attack, he smirked. Welcome to the end of your life! Vegeta shouted before firing the blue energy ball, BIG BANG ATTACK! The resulting explosion forced Vegeta to shield his eyes from the light and dust coming from it. When the light dimmed, he saw that there was a log in the middle of the crater he formed. Vegeta laughed, believing he had won, until Sasuke popped up behind him and kicked him down. 30! Vegeta bounced off of the ground before regaining himself, then looked up and teleported away from a fire blast before teleporting above Sasuke, kicking him down to the ground. Sasuke landed on his feet and jumped back to avoid a downward punch from Vegeta, then punched him several times before kicking him back. Sasuke and Vegeta did a test of strength before Vegeta kicked Sasuke up into the air, only for Sasuke to slash Vegeta as he's spinning, then do a double axe handle. 20! Vegeta caught a punch from Sasuke, then threw him across the ground before stomping him against it, then charge up a galick gun before he noticed a black aura engulf Sasuke, causing Vegeta to stop the galick gun and look at the aura until Sasuke flew out of smoke, punching the saiyan before kicking him down at amazing speeds, causing Vegeta to power up. His power and speed increased tenfold! Vegeta thought before smirking, No matter. Vegeta then powered up into a super saiyan before staring down Sasuke, who growled. 10! Vegeta and Sasuke collided punches, then collided kicks before clashing across the skies, causing shockwaves where they clashed. When the shockwaves stopped, they flew to each other and collided punches, but Vegeta kneed Sasuke, then elbowed him before kicking him down and shot energy rings to pin Sasuke to the ground. As Sasuke tried fighting out, Vegeta charged up a maximum flasher. This'll end it! Vegeta said before firing the maximum flasher, MAXIMUM FLASHER! The yellow beam of energy collided with Sasuke, causing a massive explosion as Vegeta powered down when the explosion occured. K.O!!!! Vegeta descended down as Sasuke de-transformed and tried to get up since the rings were no longer there, but couldn't. This caused Vegeta to chuckle. The expense of your power caused your body to be unable to move, I presume? Vegeta asked, A fatal mistake in battle. Vegeta then charged up a big bang attack, but decided against firing it at Sasuke, instead letting it fade away. Hmph. Vegeta scoffed before flying off. This Melee's Winner is... Vegeta landed on the podium and powered up before laughing. VEGETA!Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 5 Category:Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero One Minute Melees